


Discovery Channel [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Bedroom Hymns [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Blindfolds, Body Paint, Bondage, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breeding, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Grinding, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Making Love, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Pampering, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Scene Gone Wrong, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, very very mild humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: 7 shorter moments in the Bedroom Hymns verse





	Discovery Channel [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Discovery Channel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926077) by [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster). 



> **Total Length** : 3:41:53  
>  **Music** : _Soaked_ by Adam Lambert  
>  **Cover Art** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
>  **Steaming** : Please click the mp3 links for streaming.  
>  **Zip file of all MP3s** : [Here](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Discovery%20Channel.zip)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 3:41:53 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Voltron/Discovery%20Channel.m4b) (211.6 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Chapter 1: Lance/Shiro/Hunk Threesome, Double Penetration, Shower Sex | 32:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Discovery%20Channel%20chapter%201.mp3) (22.6 MB)  
Chapter 2: Shiro/Hunk Toys, Public | 36:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Discovery%20Channel%20chapter%202.mp3) (25.7 MB)  
Chapter 3: Shiro/Allura Lingerie, Dirty Talk, Punishment | 28:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Discovery%20Channel%20chapter%203.mp3) (20.1 MB)  
Chapter 4: Shiro/Allura Play Gone Wrong, Blindfold, Aftercare | 22:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Discovery%20Channel%20chapter%204.mp3) (15.7 MB)  
Chapter 5: Shiro/Lance Paint, Bondage, Teasing | 20:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Discovery%20Channel%20chapter%205.mp3) (14.3 MB)  
Chapter 6: Shiro/Matt Rough Sex, Fingering, Grinding, Biting | 23:43 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Discovery%20Channel%20chapter%206.mp3) (16.6 MB)  
Chapter 7: Shrio/Ulaz Oviposition, Breeding | 30:36 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Discovery%20Channel%20chapter%207.mp3) (21.4 MB)  
Chapter 8: Shiro/Keith Love Making, Pampering, Slow Sex, Praise | 26:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Discovery%20Channel%20chapter%208.mp3) (18.9 MB)


End file.
